


Kim chi ngọc diệp

by smerrw



Series: Kim chi ngọc diệp [5]
Category: Arena Of Valor
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smerrw/pseuds/smerrw
Summary: Liliana vẫn luôn ở đó và chứng kiến tất cả.
Series: Kim chi ngọc diệp [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622077





	Kim chi ngọc diệp

Liliana vẫn luôn ở đó.

Về sự đổi thay của con người, cảnh vật, thời gian, hết thảy nàng đều đã chứng kiến cả. 

Kể cả câu chuyện ở một kinh đô nọ.

Kể cả câu chuyện về một vị nhẫn giả và một vị tướng quân.

Tương truyền, vị tướng quân kia là một danh tướng oai phong lẫm liệt. Ngài nhận được rất nhiều, cực kì nhiều sự tín nhiệm, yêu quý cùng nể trọng hầu khắp cả kinh đô. Liliana thầm nghĩ, cũng đúng, vì hình tượng con người cương trực nhưng không huênh hoang như thế nàng cũng rất thích.

Được nhiều người ái mộ là thế, nhưng đều không giống với một vị quý nhân ngài đã gặp vào một chiều lá phong rơi thắm đỏ cả bầu trời.

Quả đúng là hữu duyên bất cần cầu.

Vì vậy nàng quyết định lấy một thân phận giả, rồi thâm nhập vào gia tộc của vị tướng quân kia. 

Thâm nhập thành công, lại càng thành công hơn khi Liliana trở thành quân sư phá lệ của ngài đại tướng. Từ đó, nàng mới nhận thấy cuộc sống của hai vị kia có rất nhiều điều quá đỗi thú vị.

Điển hình như vị nhẫn giả kia, bình thường là một người trầm tĩnh như ngọn gió thu, nhưng mỗi khi ở cùng vị tướng quân, y sẽ nói nhiều hơn, lời nói mang vài phần sắc lạnh hơn, như ngọn gió mùa đông vậy. Nghe thì có vẻ phũ phàng đó, nhưng mặc vị nhẫn giả này có viết bao nhiêu phũ phàng lên mặt thì y, nói chung là, vẫn còn thoả đáng mấy cái yêu cầu của đại tướng lắm...

Về phần vị tướng quân kia, ngược lại, ngài lại càng điềm nhiên hơn, mưu mẹo hơn, và sẽ luôn là người thắng trong những cuộc hội thoại châm chọc giữa hai người. Ngài còn có tài trong việc khiến khuôn mặt y phải bộc lộ ra những sắc thái khác ngoài vẻ bình tĩnh lạnh nhạt thường ngày, điển hình như vẻ ba phần ai oán bảy phần than thở chẳng hạn.

Còn nhiều việc khác nữa, nhưng để sau hẵng nói.

Liliana chấm cây bút lông vào đĩa mực, đôi mắt đen láy bộc lộ rõ sự thích thú.

À quên, gì thì gì chứ đỏ mặt thì không. Sợ hai vị đại nhân này ở với nhau lâu quá, dần cũng nhiễm luôn thói bằng mặt của nhau rồi.

Thương nhau thương cả đường đi lối về mà.

À nhưng vị nhẫn giả ấy về bằng đường mái nhà nên là...

Liliana bật cười, nàng cảm thấy mình thật may mắn vì được chứng kiến một câu chuyện mới mẻ. Đoạn, lại lục trong tâm trí một đoạn kí ức rồi viết.

Đại tướng từng bảo, ngài thích lá phong vì cái màu đỏ cam phơn phớt ấy rất hợp với y phục một mảnh đỏ tía của y. Đại tướng cũng bảo, ngài thích lá phong vì ngài thấy bóng hình người thương của mình phảng phất trong đó.

Ngài thích cả trăng, vì nó nhuốm thẫm mái tóc ái nhân của ngài. 

Nàng ngước nhìn vầng trăng vọng sáng chơi vơi giữa màn đêm điểm sao ngoài kia, khẽ khàng buông bút. Với tay tự rót một ly rượu làn lạt hương hoa đào cho mình, Liliana cười tiếp - không phải nụ cười vui vẻ vừa nãy, mà là một nụ cười mỉm nhẹ nhàng. Nhắc mới nhớ, mùa hoa đào đến rồi.

"Hẳn giờ cũng đã thưởng rượu với nhau rồi."

Câu chuyện của họ là một câu chuyện chảnh choẹ, kỳ lạ, "ba phần ai oán bảy phần than thở". Câu chuyện của họ cũng là một câu chuyện đỏ thắm, xanh ngời và cùng tận.

Câu chuyện của họ là một câu chuyện có thật.


End file.
